Mi Todo
by Natasha Grandchester
Summary: Tercera entrega de la serie Destellos, esta vez Terry ya cansado de la situación que vive junto a Susana tomará una decisión... reencontrandose con una aventura del pasado, que lo lleva a vivir unos dias de pasión y locura... Este relato esta basado en la canción Mi todo, de Mariah Carey.


**Mi Todo…**

**Nueva York, 30 de mayo de 1923**

Llegue a la estación de trenes a las tres de la tarde, después de un viaje que parecía interminable al fin podía decir que me encontraba en casa; al llegar cuatro días después de los demás miembros de la compañía de teatro me libre del asedio de los periodistas, los pobres seguramente se habrán llevado una gran desilusión al no verme aparecer entre mis compañeros ese día, la verdad yo no lo lamentaba en los mas mínimo. Solo algunos cuantos se habían ganado mi respecto y hasta aprecio, pero la mayoría solo estaban interesados en noticias escandalosas, rimbombantes; y estas generalmente las ligaban a mi vida personal y no profesional, eso me molestaba muchísimo, su deber era encargarse de el actor, el profesional… del hombre, el amigo, el esposo me encargaba yo; era una constante lucha, ellos intentando descubrir algún romance oculto, algún vicio… cualquier cosa; yo no tenia mucho que ocultar, pero no por eso les permitirían que hicieran fiesta con mi vida personal, esa me pertenecía a mi y a nadie mas. – Fui sacado de mis pensamientos por mi chofer quien me llamo a poca distancia de donde me encontraba.

- Señor Terruce – El hombre me extendió la mano para tomar mi equipaje mientras sonreía.

- Hola Jeremy ¿Cómo estas? – Lo salude entregándole una de las maletas mientras nos encaminábamos a donde nos esperaba el auto.

- Muy bien señor muchas gracias ¿Cómo le fue a usted? – Me pregunto en tono cortes.

- Bien gracias, aunque el viaje fue un verdadero suplicio, pensé que no llegaría nunca – Mencione con molestia – ¿Susana no vino contigo? – Pregunte un poco desconcertado de no verla allí.

- No señor, me dijo que viniese por usted yo solo, que ella tenia otros asuntos que atender – Contesto el hombre con naturalidad.

¿Susana asuntos que atender? Esta pregunta llego de inmediato a mi cabeza desconcertándose aun mas, la verdad no esperaba escuchar algo así… ella siempre se mantenía pegada a mi cuando estaba en la ciudad y teníamos mas de dos meses sin vernos, generalmente estaría esperándome desde la mañana pues el tren se retraso tres horas y resulta que ni siquiera se había planteado la idea de venir a recibirme – Fruncí el ceño y apresure el paso – Algo sucedía eso era seguro – Suspire y me prepare mentalmente para la escena que me esperaría en casa.

Cuando llegamos a esta ella no estaba, según el ama de llaves había ido a visitar a su madre… la verdad no me extraño, sinceramente no le di importancia, me sentí aliviado de no tener que enfrascarme en una discusión por un par de horas y menos sin haber descansado. Subí a mi habitación me di una ducha y me acosté para descansar un rato, el sueño me venció de inmediato. Desperté entrada la noche, busque en la habitación y Susana no se encontraba en ella, tal vez aun no había llegado de casa de su madre, rodé varias veces en la cama, mi cuerpo se encontraba entumecido así que me estire cuan largo era y pose mi mirada en el bordado del dosel que cubría la cama. Después de unos minutos decidí bajar y comer algo.

Mis ojos se encontraron con la figura de Susana quien observaba a través de la ventana, se notaba lejana, sumida en su mundo. La verdad no sabia que decir, tal vez debería empezar por saludarla.

- Buenas noches Susana – Dije en tono casual.

Ella se volvió a mirarme y la mirada en sus ojos era fría, sin expresión en su rostro, parecía mas que llevase una mascara. Sentí un vacio en mi estomago y supe que algo andaba mal… tal vez había llegado la hora de acabar con todo esto, lo mas probable es que al fin hubiese abierto los ojos – Termine de bajar los últimos tres escalones y me acerque a ella.

- Buenas noches Terruce – Me saludo y su voz era aun mas fría que su mirada. – ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje? – Pregunto esquivando mi mirada.

- Fatal… el tren se retraso por tres horas, llegue y caí rendido de inmediato… ¿Estabas en casa de tu madre? – Pregunte intentando entablar una conversación.

- Así es… pase la tarde allí, lamento lo del retraso del tren… pero seguramente valió la pena, digo después de esos tres días de vacaciones que tuviste – Expreso y el sarcasmo era palpable en su voz, mientras clavaba de nuevo su mirada en mí.

- No fueron propiamente unas vacaciones… - Ella me interrumpió.

- ¡Por supuesto! ¿Cómo puedo decir algo semejante? Seguramente estuviste muy ocupado ¿No es así? – Pregunto y su tono se elevo al tiempo que su rabia crecía.

- Susana por favor… creo que no es el momento ni el lugar, si quieres discutir algo sobre mi estadía en Los Ángeles lo podemos hacer mas tarde, ahora deseo cenar en paz – Mencione intentando mantener la situación lo mas calmada posible.

- Claro querido, se hará tal cual deseas… solo un detalle yo no tengo hambre así que no podre acompañarte, lo siento nos vemos mas tarde – Con estas palabras salió rumbo a nuestra habitación.

La vi hasta que desapareció en el pasillo, camine en dirección del comedor, me senté y ordene me sirviesen a mi, la señora no cenaría pues se encontraba indispuesta, eso no sorprendió a los empleados que ya se encontraban acostumbrados a los constantes berrinches de la señora. Al terminar pase a mi despacho y estuve en este un par de minutos; llame a mi madre para notificarle de mi llegada y lo mismo hice con Robert, no tendríamos actividades hasta dentro de quince días y eso mas que alegrarme me molestaba, pensar en mantenerme todo el día en casa mientras Susana se mantuviese en esa actitud no me tentaba en lo absoluto. Pasado unos minutos no me quedaron mas excusas para retrasar nuestra conversación, subí a pasos lentos y toque suavemente la puerta en caso de que ella estuviese dormida, lo dejaría para mañana cuando estuviese menos aburrido.

- Adelante – Escuche y gire la perilla, ella se encontraba sentada en el sillón junto a la chimenea.

- Pensé que tal vez ya estarías dormida – Dije caminando hasta el armario para buscar mi pijama.

- No, te estaba esperando – Contesto mirando cada uno de mis movimientos.

- Bien… ¿Qué es eso que tenias que decirme? – Fui directo al grano.

- Quiero que me digas exactamente cual fue tu razón para quedarte en Los Ángeles – Menciono mirándome a los ojos.

El silencio inundo el lugar por unos minutos, ella tenia su mirada sobre mi y yo solo buscaba una respuesta convincente para darle, aunque sinceramente me vi tentando a decirle toda la verdad, sabia que no ganaría nada pues Susana estaba tan obsesionada con la idea de este matrimonio de mentira que seguramente se molestaría conmigo por un par de días y después terminaría justificando mi actitud, sobre todo si la palabra divorcio era expuesta en algún momento.

- Me encontré con algunos amigos y decidí pasar unos días allá, la gira fue extenuante y lo que menos me apetecía era regresar y encontrarme con una pila de periodistas haciendo las mismas preguntas de siempre. – Conteste sorprendiéndome de lo fácil que encontré una explicación.

- María Cristina Cortez era una de esas personas ¿No es así? – Pregunto buscando mis ojos.

- Si lo era… estaba trabajando con Rodolfo Valentino en una producción, desde que se marcho de América le ha ido muy bien, estaba trabajando en una escuela muy importante que monta coreografías para el cine… también esta casada – Respondí caminando hacia el baño para cambiarme.

- Terry… amor – La escuche decir antes de cerrar la puerta y contuve un suspiro. Aquí íbamos de nuevo, ella se disculparía por haber dudado de mí y yo no le daré importancia.

- ¿Qué sucede Susana? – Pregunte sin mirarla.

- Amor por favor perdóname… mi vida, yo… yo a veces me comporto como una niña insegura y… lo siento amor pensé que… no me hagas caso – Dijo caminando hasta donde me encontraba. – Soy una tonta por desconfiar de ti – Agrego con una sonrisa.

- ¿Puedo darte un consejo? – Pregunte sin saber porque, creo que estaba cansado de lo mismo. Ella asintió en silencio mirándome a los ojos, esa devoción que mostraba me molestaba muchísimo, yo era un miserable… es verdad, pero Susana era un ciega sin remedio – No deberías confiar tanto en mí – Ella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente ante mis palabras.

- ¿Qué…Qué quieres decir Terry? – Inquirió con voz temblorosa.

- Yo no soy un santo Susana – Conteste arrastrando las palabras – Eso tú lo sabes bien, sin embargo parece no importante ¿O me equivoco? – Pregunte alzando una ceja.

- No… no sé a lo que te refieres, yo confió en ti porque eres mi esposo… me juraste lealtad y fidelidad… - La interrumpí.

- Delante de un juez… un juez es un hombre Susana y las promesas que hacemos entre hombres son menos importantes… esta tienden a tener algún tipo de debilidad, cosa distinta de las promesas que se hacen frente a Dios, dentro de su casa, desde el corazón – No sabia porque demonios estaba actuando de esta manera, tal vez estaba cansado de seguir con esta farsa.

- Terry – Balbuceo ella y las lagrimas comenzaban a rodar por sus mejillas – Si… si no nos casamos por la iglesia fue porque así tú lo quisiste, ese era mi sueño y lo sabes… pero tú estabas tan obstinado con cada detalle que temí… temí que terminaras por desistir, así que acepte solo el matrimonio civil, no puedes venir ahora con eso que las promesas que me hiciste no tienen la importancia que… - Se detuvo buscando aire para llenar sus pulmones, con el rostro bañado en llanto y las manos temblando.

- Podemos hacer algo para solucionarlo – Señale mirándola a los ojos.

- ¡Si! Claro que podemos, casémonos por la iglesia – Dijo emocionada.

- No Susana… esa no es la solución, ambos somos jóvenes y nos estamos condenando a una vida vacía, sin color, sin ilusión… y eso es algo que no creo merezcamos, Susy – Mencione tomándole las manos y buscando sus ojos. – Tú eres una mujer hermosa, inteligente, gentil… mereces mucho mas de lo que yo te doy… mereces a un hombre que se desviva por ti, que te ame y te desee por lo que eres y no por cumplir con una deber – Agregue y pude ver el dolor en su rostro – Tú necesitas mucho mas que un hombre que solo acceda a estar contigo cuando lo buscas, ¿Crees que es fácil para mi tratarte como te trato? – Pregunte mirándola a los ojos.

- Terry no hables así por favor… tú eres mi esposo y te comportas como tal… nosotros no somos animales para estar copulando todo el día – Respondió ofendida.

Deje libre un suspiro y camine para alejarme un poco, mientras cerraba los ojos y me frotaba las sienes con los dedos índices, me volví para mirarla y se mostraba tan tranquila… como si las palabras que acababa de decirle no significaran nada, creo que eso me saco de mis cabales.

- No se trata de eso Susana, se trata de deseo, de pasión y eso en nosotros no existe… ¿Es que acaso te cuenta mucho verlo? – Pregunte sintiendo que la rabia comenzaba a apoderarse de mí.

- Nosotros tenemos amor y eso es lo que realmente importa – Contesto con lágrimas en los ojos y su voz se quebró, seguía insistiendo en lo mismo.

- ¡¿Cuál amor Susana?! – Grite desesperado por hacerle entender. Ella tembló y dejo salir un sollozo – Susana perdóname por favor, te juro que lo que menos deseo es hacerte daño pero si seguimos en esta situación vamos a terminar odiándonos… mírame por favor – Pedí caminando hacia ella – Yo me siento como el peor de los hombres cada vez que regreso a casa y veo esa mirada de devoción que me dedicas… me ves como si fuese un Dios y no lo soy Susana, no lo soy – Sentía las lagrimas agolparse en la garganta – Yo te he engañado muchas veces, aun estando casado contigo te he sido infiel, me he dejado llevar por la pasión y el deseo que despiertan en mi otras mujeres – Confesé mirándola a los ojos.

Ella se alejo de mi llevándose una mano a la boca para ahogar un sollozo que salió de esta, sus lagrimas se desbordaron y su cuerpo se tenso de inmediato, me acerque hasta ella pero dio un par de pasos alejándose de mi de nuevo, su rostro estaba cubierto por el dolor y la decepción.

- Susana lo siento, pero no puedo seguir más con esta mentira… hemos malgastado seis años de nuestras vidas tras un absurdo, no seria justo culparte a ti de todo esto, pues yo también he fallado, pero al menos tengo la intensión de repararlo todo, deseo… - Ella me detuvo mientras caminaba con toda la rapidez que la prótesis le permitía.

- Yo estoy dispuesta a olvidar todo Terry… estoy dispuesta a comenzar de nuevo, prometo que seré todo lo que pidas, todo, no tendrás que buscar en otras mujeres… yo estaré para ti cuando lo desees, te demostrare que también puedo despertar en ti la pasión, el deseo… - Buscaba mis labios mientras me hablaba.

- Susana… no me entiendes – Exprese frustrado – No estoy hablando de comenzar de nuevo y olvidar lo que ha sucedido, estoy hablando de un nuevo comienzo para ambos, pero cada uno por su lado, quiero que nos divorciemos – Dije al fin y sentí como un enorme peso me abandonaba.

- ¡No! ¡No Terry! – Grito horrorizada – Tú no puedes pedirme eso… no puedes – Agrego sujetándome por los brazos.

- Si seguimos así nos haremos mas daño, lo hago por el bien de ambos Susana – Explique intentando mantener la calma.

- Solo si tú no pones de tu parte – Dijo con rabia.

- ¿Acaso tú lo haces? – Pregunte en el mismo tono.

- Yo me desvivo por ti, por complacerte en todo, por hacerte feliz… ¿Cómo puedes decir algo así? – Inquirió llena de rencor.

- Te agradezco mucho todo lo que has hecho por mi Susana, pero yo no puedo darte lo que me pides, lo intente… juro por Dios que lo intente, pero es algo que me sobre pasa, lamento todo el tiempo que te hice perder, lamento las lagrimas que has derramado por mí y las noches de soledad y frialdad que has tenido que soportar, créeme no fue mi intensión arruinarte la vida… pero esto se acabo, no pienso seguir en medio de una mentira que día tras día me consume – Sentencie, tome las llaves de mi auto y salí de allí.

Ella intento seguirme pero le fue imposible, corrí como si estuviese huyendo de mi peor pesadilla, había dado el paso mas importante de los últimos seis años, por fin me había liberado de ese peso que me tenia atrapado en un mundo sin sentido, de ahora en adelante lucharía por encontrar lo que buscaba… sin ningún tipo de presión. El auto se deslizaba a gran velocidad por las calles de Nueva York, en medio de luces, música y risas llegue hasta uno de los club nocturnos mas exclusivos de la ciudad, mi ropa no era la mas apropiada pero tratándose de mí los dueños del local hicieron caso omiso a ello, de inmediato me ubicaron en uno de los privados del lugar, pedí una botella del mejor whiskey que tuviesen y me la hicieron llegar enseguida, el primer trago me quemo la garganta haciéndome estremecer. El segundo ya no lo sentí tan fuerte, la música llenaba el lugar, todo a mi alrededor era jubilo, risas y mas risas… no se por qué demonios se me ocurrió venir hasta aquí, yo no estaba de ánimos para celebrar nada, por el contrario me sentía sumamente fatal, toda esta situación era muy difícil, me dolía ver a Susana de ese modo, pero estaba consciente que seria peor si no le colocaba un punto final, terminaríamos en medio de un ambiente al cual el infierno le quedaría pequeño. Uno a uno los tragos me fueron relajando, hacia mucho que no tomaba de esta manera… dolorosos recuerdos llegaron hasta mi mente y deje de lado el vaso y la botella. Me disponía a salir de ese lugar cuando la voz de una mujer me detuvo.

- Terruce Grandchester – Dijo mientras se acercaba para abrazarme - ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? – Agrego con una sonrisa.

- Priscila Waldorf – Conteste sorprendido - ¿Cómo has estado? – La salude con una sonrisa.

- De maravilla… ¿Y tú? – Pregunto llevando una mano hasta mi pecho para acariciarlo.

- Bien… con mucho trabajo – Respondí con naturalidad.

- Si eso es escuchado, me alegra muchísimo por ti… no me digas que ya te ibas – Dijo mirando a mi alrededor.

- Si… solo pase un rato a despejarme un poco, pero ya es tarde – Conteste sin mucho énfasis.

- ¿Las doce de la noche tarde para un hombre que acostumbra a vivir después de esta hora? – Inquirió divertida mirándome a los ojos.

Yo solo me encogí de hombros y le dedique una sonrisa, ella me tomó de la mano y me obligo a sentarme de nuevo, sirviendo un trago y tomándolo de un sorbo, ante mi mirada sorprendida, después me sirvió otro y me lo extendió. Negué con la cabeza y ella dejo ver una sonrisa, lo tomó con la misma rapidez del anterior y sin darme tiempo para reacción llevo una mano hasta mi pecho y busco mis labios, no sé si fue el alcohol que corría por mis venas, la música, la oscuridad, el remolino de sentimientos que llevaba dentro o simplemente que así lo deseaba, pero me deje llevar por este beso, su boca devoraba la mia sin ningún tipo de reparo, sin inhibiciones, su lengua se movía con maravillosa destreza dentro de mi boca invitándome a mezclarme en esa especie de danza que marcaba, sus manos comenzaron a bajar por mi pecho y se detuvieron deslizándose con suavidad, arrancándome suspiros. Las mías estaban en su cintura y bajaban a sus caderas, acorte mas la distancia entre ambos y el beso se profundizo, después de varios minutos en medio de este intercambio maravilloso fui bajando el ritmo, no debía dejarme llevar de nuevo…

- Te he extrañado tanto – Susurro contra mis labios mirándome a los ojos y acariciando mi cabello.

Yo no supe que decir y esquive su mirada, intentando mantener dentro de mi pecho el suspiro que me estaba ahogando, sabia que estaba vez tampoco me llevaría a nada, al menos a nada de lo que deseaba, esto tampoco seria seguro. Priscila era una mujer hermosa, como he visto pocas en mi vida, inteligente y muy talentosa, tiene una voz digna de un coro de ángeles, sensual y con una mentalidad muy ligera, en algunas ocasiones demasiado… pero también es la esposa de un gran magnate del medio musical, un hombre tan poderoso como peligroso, uno que no dudaría en darme un par de tiros si se entera de la manera tan intima en como su mujer y yo acabamos de saludarnos.

- ¿Por qué estas tan pensativo? – Pregunto acariciando mi mejilla.

- Son muchas cosas… tengo la cabeza en muchas cosas – Respondí para no entrar en detalles.

- Discutiste con Susana – Menciono mirándome a los ojos.

- Creo que esta vez fue mucho mas que discutir – Dije relajándome en el enorme mueble de piel.

- Puedes tener la mujer que quieras con solo pedirlo Terry y aun así sigues atado a esa relación tan estúpida – La mire fijamente y vio la advertencia en mis ojos. – No, no me mires así sabes que tengo razón… aun no entiendo por qué continuas con una mujer que no te da lo que necesitas, una mujer que solo se complace con ser llamada tu esposa pero que a la hora de la verdad no sabe como ejercer ese papel – Explico con molestia.

- La relación que llevo con Susana es más complicada que lo que acabas de mencionar Priscila, no deberías juzgarla sin tener pleno conocimiento de ello. – Mencione con seguridad.

- ¿Si? Déjame ver… un hombre que se siente completamente satisfecho con su mujer no cae en un juego de amantes, no se deja arrastrar por el deseo y la pasión… no le hace el amor a otra como si no existiese el mañana, si no estoy mal eso justamente fue lo que paso entre nosotros… yo tengo una justificación – Levante una ceja antes sus palabras y en mi rostro se dibujo media sonrisa – Esta bien no puedo justificarme, casarme con Paul fue mi decisión y debo correr con las consecuencias de esta, si cedí a lo que tuvimos fue porque te deseaba… en realidad nunca he dejado de hacerlo, pero estaba consciente que lo nuestro era solo un juego y nada mas, estoy atada de manos y no puedo pedir nada mas… pero tú no Terry, Susana no puede controlar tu vida, no puede sumirte en medio de la nada, condenarte a vivir una vida vacía y monótona… creo que le harías un gran favor si tomas de una vez por todas la decisión y acabas con esto. – Su voz sonaba totalmente segura de cada una de las palabras que expresaba.

- Esta noche lo hice – Conteste sin darle mucha importancia.

- ¡No! ¿En serio lo hiciste? – Pregunto sin ocultar su asombro.

Asentí con la cabeza y cerré los ojos para abrirlos segundos después y deja libre un suspiro. Vi como ella tomó el vaso lo lleno de nuevo y se lo llevo a los labios sorbiéndolo de un trago, enseguida me sirvió uno a mi el cual acepte sin chistar, tomándolo en un solo movimiento. Ella se volvió a mirarme y aun tenía la sorpresa reflejada en sus ojos.

- Lo hice mas por ella que por mi… no he sido el mejor esposo del mundo, en realidad he sido un miserable y Susana no se merece eso, no merece que me acerque a ella y la tome después de haber estado con otras mujeres, que lo haga solo por cumplir con mi papel de esposo y nada mas… ella es hermosa, es tierna, pero… pero simplemente no puedo verla como mujer, ella no despierta mi cuerpo como lo hacen las demás – Dije como si me encontrase solo.

- ¿Las demás? Eso quiere decir que no fui la única afortunada – Expreso en tono de broma. Yo le dedique una mirada reprobatoria y se avergonzó – Esta bien, lo siento… ¿Quieres que te de mi punto de vista de por qué te sucede eso con Susana? – Pregunto mirándome a los ojos. Asentí en silencio y me concentre en escuchar sus palabras. – Tu relación con Susana fue una mentira desde el principio, fue algo impuesto Terry, algo que no deseabas… ella y su madre te obligaron a cumplir con un compromiso que no querías, y tú eres el tipo de hombres que no consiguen vivir con las reglas de otros, tú creas tus propias reglas y te riges por ellas, sin importar si son correctas o no, lo importante es que se amolden a tu forma de ver la vida, desde el mismo instante en el cual Susana y su madre se instalaron en tu mundo para adaptarlo al de ellas se escribieron en el pecho la palabra enemigo… es algo que esta en tu cabeza, esta arraigado a ti y por mas que intentes pensar o sentir de forma contraria no pasara – Explico con total convicción.

- No sé que decir… puede que tengas razón en muchas cosas, pero aun así no soy solamente yo el del problema, pero si esta en mis manos buscarle una solución la voy a encontrar… cuanto antes – Sentencie tomando otro trago.

- Me alegra oírte hablar así, sabes que te admiro y te quiero mucho Terry… tú me ayudaste a sobre llevar al menos por un tiempo el caos que era mi vida en ese entonces… no digo que ahora este mejor – Expreso con una sonrisa triste – Pero al menos ya puedo controlarlo y… y Paul comienza a ganarse mi aprecio, sin embargo jamás me dará lo que me diste tú… - Se detuvo al ver mi sonrisa – No… no te alegres, porque estoy segura que Susana tampoco te da lo que yo te di – Agrego con picardía, fruncí el ceño y soltó una carcajada, la cual acompañe sin poder evitarlo.

- Extrañe mucho tu compañía – Confesé mirándola a los ojos.

- ¿Estas seguro que solo fue mi compañía? – Pregunto con sensualidad mientras su mano viajaba a mi entrepierna. Deje ver media sonrisa y tome su mano antes de que avanzara más.

- Eres una mujer casada Priscila y yo aun lo estoy – Señale al observar su reacción.

- Eso no nos impidió estar juntos antes – Agrego con despreocupación.

- ¿Dónde esta tu esposo ahora? – Pregunte para recordarle que debíamos mantener la distancia.

- De viaje como siempre… un negocio en Canadá, no regresara hasta dentro de quince días, por si te interesa saber de cuanto tiempo disponemos – Contesto con una sonrisa y sus ojos brillaban.

- Eres imposible – Exprese con una sonrisa.

- Antes me decías que era una diosa… sobre todo cuando me encontraba encima – Dijo con naturalidad y busco mis labios.

Lleve mi mano hasta su nuca y la otra hasta su espalda y la atraje hacia mi con fuerza, fundiéndome en un beso que me hizo olvidar de todo por un momento, perdiéndome en el dulce aroma a cerezas que ella usaba, en sus labios suaves y voluptuosos, mientras ahoga algunos gemidos en mi boca y yo en la suya. Al fin logramos separarnos, mire mi reloj de pulsera y vi que ya eran cerca de las tres de la mañana, el tiempo había pasado volando junto a ella.

- Debo marcharme, pase dos días viajando y estoy un poco cansado, además creo que el licor comenzó a marearme – Dije buscando una excusa, me separaría de Susana, pero tenia que hacer las cosas bien, sin mas daños ni mentiras.

- Está bien… ¿Me llevas? – Pregunto con inocencia. Pero al ver mi mirada también busco una excusa – Mis amigos ya se fueron y no traje chofer… no creo que desee que tome un taxi a esta hora – Agrego con ojos suplicantes.

- Por supuesto que no, pero debemos salir… - Ella me detuvo.

- Si ya lo sé… voy al tocador y nos vemos en el estacionamiento en diez minutos. – Respondió saliendo del lugar, yo llame al mesero, pague mi consumo y salí también en busca de mi auto.

Exactamente diez minutos después ella salía del local, encendí las luces para que me ubicara y salir de allí de inmediato, no podíamos arriesgarnos a ser vistos por alguien de la prensa. Salimos en dirección a la casa de Priscila en las afueras de la ciudad, mas específicamente en Newport, el lugar de los extrovertidos y arrogantes millonarios de Nueva York, los mismos que se habían autodenominado la realeza americana. El aire era frio y acariciaba nuestros rostros, desordenando nuestros cabellos, cuando estábamos por tomar la intercepción que nos llevaría fuera de la ciudad ella hablo acercándose a mí.

- Terry… me gustaría quedarme esta noche contigo – Dijo y aunque suene absurdo me sorprendió.

- Priscila no creo que sea… - Me detuvo tomando mis labios en un beso abrazador, febril y su mano viajo de inmediato a mi entrepierna la cual apretó con fuerza.

- Sé que tú también lo deseas… solo te estas cohibiendo por la discusión con Susana, pero déjame decirte que no tienes nada de lo cual culparte Terry… hiciste lo correcto – Susurro a mi oído mientras seguía acariciándome y después dibujo una línea con su lengua por mi cuello, dejando un rastro húmedo y excitándome de inmediato.

- No seria correcto si me voy contigo esta noche – Conteste intentando controlar los latidos de mi corazón y deteniendo su mano.

- Entonces déjame que sea yo quien disfrute de tu libertad ya que tú no deseas hacerlo – Menciono liberando con cuidado su mano del agarre y con rapidez desabrocho el cinturón, el pantalón y bajo el cierre, introdujo su mano bajo mi ropa interior y acaricio en toda su extensión mi miembro, eso me hizo estremecer y ella lo percibió de inmediato dejando ver una sonrisa lo tomó sacándolo de esta y exponiéndolo en una gloriosa erección, bajo y se lleno la boca con esta, su lengua tibia y húmeda bajaba muy lentamente rompiendo con cualquier pensamiento de cordura que tuviese en ese momento, pude sentir como la introdujo hasta el fondo de su garganta y succiono profundamente.

- Priscila – Dije con voz entre cortada y mis manos se enredaron en su cabello. En respuesta ella aumento el ritmo elevándome aun mas – Sabes exactamente como usar tus armas para convencerme – Agregue tomándola por los hombros para mirarla a los ojos – Vamos a mi departamento – Finalice y ella esbozo una amplia sonrisa, puse el auto en marcha de nuevo y en menos de cinco minutos ya nos encontrábamos en el estacionamiento de mi edificio, aun lo mantenía… era una especia de lugar de escape.

- Es exactamente igual a como lo recuerdo – Menciono cuando entramos a este.

- Siempre será igual – Conteste tomándola en brazos – Pero ahora me pagaras lo que acabas de hacer… después de todo así lo pediste – Agregue caminando en dirección a la habitación, abrí la puerta y la deje así. Ella dejo libre una carcajada y beso mi cuello.

- Créeme que estoy absolutamente dispuesta a recibir el castigo que sea necesario… has conmigo lo que desees… soy toda tuya. – Expreso con tono más de triunfo que de derrota.

Acepte de inmediato la oferta y me deshice de su hermoso y costoso vestido en segundos mientras ella desabotonaba mi camisa con destreza, después siguió con mi pantalón llevándolo hasta mis pies, lo mismo hizo con mi ropa interior, se acerco a mi erección que había crecido aun mas desde hace unos minutos, se coloco de rodillas y la tomó de nuevo entre sus labios y comenzó a succionarla con fuerza, colocándolo sus manos en mi trasero para hacer presión, cerré los ojos y deje escapar un gemido profundo y prolongado de mi garganta, enrede mis manos en sus hermosas hebras castañas empujando para que me tuviese aun mas adentro. Ella se había convertido en una experta en esto, recuerdo que la primera vez que lo hicimos estaba llena de curiosidad y ansias, yo la guie y como buena alumna aprendió rápidamente como, cuando y donde provocar placer… tanto que más de una vez termine desahogándome en su boca.

- Priscila… para, Priscila… nena para – Dije con voz entre cortada y ella protesto, pero sintiendo que no podría aguantar mucho mas lo hizo.

- Que débiles son ustedes los hombres – Expreso con una sonrisa de triunfo.

- No tanto como ustedes… y te lo voy a demostrar de inmediato – Dije tomándola en vilo y aferrado sus piernas a mi cintura, ella dejo escapar un gemido de emoción anticipándose a lo que vendría.

La deposite con cuidado en la cama y me coloque encima rozando su cuerpo con el mío, mientras me unía a ella en un beso intenso y maravilloso, abandone sus labios y baje a su cuello, me detuve en este por un minuto saboreando y humedeciendo su piel con mi lengua, después baje a su senos y comencé a succionarlos con fuerza, cuando paraba, la veía protesta y solo sonreía, los tome hasta excitarlos de tal manera que se había hinchado haciéndose aun mas voluptuosos y hermosos, pero no me detuve en ellos, baje a su vientre y comencé a dibujar círculos con mi lengua, ella temblaba a cada roce, cerraba los ojos y se mordía el labio inferior conteniendo las ganas de gritar. Baje ignorando ese lugar donde ella deseaba que centrara mi atención, comencé a besar el interior de su muslo, subiendo muy despacio y regresando al otro, pasando por alto su intimidad que se encontraba humedad y me tentaba maravillosamente, ella comenzó a moverse para captar mi atención, así que la tome de las caderas para inmovilizarla y al fin le di lo que pedía ambos dejamos libre un jadeo cuando esto sucedió, ella se tenso cuando me sintió y percibí eso como un reto, quería conquistar ese lugar que ella me ofrecía y al mismo tiempo me negaba. Abriendo un poco mas sus piernas me hice espacio y mi boca se adueño del lugar mas intimo que ella poseía y ahora era mío, con movimientos pausados y candentes empecé a elevarla, podía sentir su cuerpo temblar cada vez que mi lengua rozaba ese lugar que la volvía loca, lo hice una y otra vez y ya no pudo controlar los gritos, intensifique mis movimientos llevado por el placer de saberla a mi merced, enredaba sus manos en mi cabello mientras de sus labios salía mi nombre una y otra vez, segundos después la sentía volar, subí de nuevo a sus senos y me perdí en el maravilloso deleite de saborearlos, mientras ella acariciaba mis hombros y mi espalda.

- Terry – Susurro moviéndose bajo mi cuerpo.

- ¿Si? – Pregunte separándome un poco para mirarla a los ojos.

- Ven aquí – Me dijo con una sonrisa que llegaba hasta su mirada, sacando hermosos y mágicos destellos a sus ojos verde gris. Ellos me llenaron de inmediato alejando de mí toda la culpa, el dolor, las sombras… en ese instante ella se volvió mi Sol.

La complací y la bese en los labios, ella rodeo con sus piernas mi cintura y sin darme tiempo rodo colocándose encima de mí, rozando su intimidad con la mia, jugando y haciendo que la deseara, llevo sus manos hasta mi pecho para apoyarse en este y evitar que la tomara de las caderas, mientras me sonreía con una mirada brillante, así estuvimos un minuto ella huyendo y yo buscándola, hasta que al fin la tome de las caderas y comencé a entrar en ella, muy despacio mientras la sentía abrirse a mi para después aprisionarme y marcar el ritmo, en esto ella era maravillosa así que la deje hacerlo. Verla cubierta de sudor, con los ojos cerrados, su cabello cayendo como una cascada sobre sus hombros y espalda, sus senos moviéndose al compas de nuestras caderas, su vientre contraerse cada vez que entraba en ella… no creo que en el mundo pueda existir una visión mas excitante que esta, la podía sentir elevarse de nuevo pero esta vez lo haría con ella, así que la tome de las caderas y la coloque sobre sus manos y sus rodillas, mientras yo me arrodillaba en la cama detrás de ella, sin separarnos un segundo la deje que se acostumbrara a la nueva posición que habíamos adoptado y comencé a embestirla con fuerza, aferrándome con firmeza a sus caderas, deslice una mano hasta su vientre y luego a uno de sus pechos para apretarlo y comenzó a empujar hasta conseguir mi ritmo mientras jadeaba y gemía, mi mano abandono su seno y bajo de nuevo buscando su intimidad, con un par de dedos comencé a rozarla y ella dejo escapar un grito de placer arqueándose como una gata.

- ¿Te gusta eso? – Le pregunte con voz ronca al oído sintiendo su espalda rozar con mi pecho.

- Me encanta – Esbozo y su voz era maravillosa, cálida y dulce como la miel. – Se siente de maravilla Terry… sigue así, tómame con fuerza amor, así… - Mencionaba entre jadeos.

Sus deseos fueron ordenes, dejando libre ese lado salvaje que ambos poseíamos, la lujuria, la pasión, el deseo… no éramos animales copulando, no, éramos un hombre y una mujer dejando que nuestros cuerpos se desbordaran en busca de aquello que los liberara y los hiciese alcanzar alturas extraordinarias sin la necesidad de morir o tener alas.

Caímos rendidos, cubiertos de sudor, extasiados, cansados… envueltos en una nube de satisfacción increíble, colmados de sensaciones placenteras. Nos acostamos quedando ella de espaldas a mí, la abrace rodeando con un brazo su cintura y a minutos le besa el cuello y la nuca mientras ella me acariciaba. El sueño logro vencernos entrada la mañana, juntos vimos los primeros rayos del sol atravesar las cortinas en aquellos lugares donde esta se podía filtrar.

Durante los próximos quince días las noches de ambos fueron exactamente igual, visitaban el club donde ella presentaba su show y después de compartir un par de copas con amigos, por supuesto cada uno por su lado salíamos juntos del local, algunas veces no asistía para no levantar sospecha y después pasaba por ella para ir hasta mi departamento. Al día siguiente de mi pelea con Susana había ido hasta mi casa a recoger algunas pertenecías, como era de esperarse ella recurrió a sus acostumbradas escenas de suplica pero esta vez la decisión estaba tomada y no habría marcha atrás. Cuando el esposo de Priscila regreso nuestros encuentros llegaron a su fin, ambos sabíamos que esto sucedería y aunque difícil era inevitable, no podían arriesgarse a provocar la ira del hombre, a mi poco me importaba pero no podía exponerla a ella, menos sabiendo que su atracción era sobre todo física, no estaba enamorado y lo sabia, así que no seria injusto para ella hacerle abandonar una relación estable dentro de lo que cabía a cambio de lo poco que yo podía ofrecerle.

Decidí irme de viaje a Europa por unos meses y aunque Robert puso el grito al cielo logre convencerlo que era lo mejor, debía dar oportunidad a los nuevos talentos que eran muchos y muy buenos, a mi regreso podía anunciar alguna obra donde fuese parte del elenco como el evento del año y montar todo el circo si deseaba, pero en este momento lo primordial era darme un tiempo y saber que haría cuando estuviese separado de Susana.

La ultima noche en Nueva York fui hasta el club donde se presentaba Priscila, me encontré con ella detrás de este, me pidió que me quedara hasta que terminase el show, deseaba darme una sorpresa, accedí y ocupe el privado donde nos reencontramos, desde allí podía ver el escenario con total comodidad. Ella lucía extremadamente hermosa cuando subió al escenario, su esposo se encontraba en las mesas frente al escenario y le dedico una sonrisa maravillosa a la cual ella correspondió pero sin tanta efusividad. Después sus ojos verdes y brillantes me buscaron encontrándome y dedicándome una mirada, supe era solo para mí y únicamente para mí.

- Buenas noches damas, caballeros… muchas gracias por estar presente en otra hermosa velada, esta noche deseo compartir con ustedes una maravillosa canción que compuse hace unos días, sé que es una sorpresa para todos incluyendo a mi adorado esposo… pero tuve un motivo de inspiración y solo surgió – Paso su mirada del hombre frente a ella hasta donde yo me encontraba y sus ojos brillaron, camino para darle una instrucción al director de la orquesta y la melodía comenzó a llenar el lugar, suave y maravillosa, primero los acordes de una guitarra y de inmediato su voz acompaño a esta, todas las miradas estaban colocadas en ella y yo sentía mi cuerpo querer volar y llegar a ella, abrazarla, besarla, hacerla mia y únicamente mia; pero sabia que eso era imposible, sin embargo eso no impedía que mi corazón latiese con fuerza pues sabía que cada palabras que salía de sus labios era nuestra historia, eran sus sentimientos y juro que desee amarla y tener el valor de arriesgarme sin pensar en el miedo, ni en el futuro… ni en los prejuicios.

Una voz dentro de mi cabeza me grito "Iluso… ¿Cómo la vas a liberar si tú aun eres prisionero de alguien mas?" – Eso lanzo todos mis deseos por el piso, cuando la canción termino ella desvió la mirada a su esposo quien la observaba embelesado y después al publico frente a ella, por ultimo la dirigió a mí – Levante mi copa y brinde por ella, me dedico una sonrisa maravillosa tomando una copa que tenia cerca y haciendo el mismo gesto. Ambos supimos de inmediato que esto era una despedida, deje libre un suspiro mientras cerraba los ojos para guardar su imagen sonriéndome en mi memoria y salí de allí, mientras escuchaba como el público la ovacionaba de pie.

**Fin.**


End file.
